cumpleaños vampirico
by andersonforever
Summary: alucard le da un pequeño regalo a seras por haber cumplido varios años como un vampiro


**hola un fic que hice para mi amiga "LaLechugaLoca" como se que te gusta esta pareja aqui te dejo este pequeño regalo disfrútalo saludos tu amigo el padre anderson xD**

* * *

seras se encontraba en el balcón mirando la luna pensando en el regreso de alucard sentía como si su padre hubiera vuelto después de mucho tiempo pero en verdad extrañaba tener a aquel capitán francés cerca aunque lo tuviera dentro suyo no era lo mismo que tenerlo frente a ella poder abrazarlo y besarle el hombre que de seguro su padre biológico y alucard aprobarían ya que se nota que daría su vida por la felicidad de seras y lo iso

-_mignonette pasa algo?-_pregunto pip saliendo del brazo de seras ella tenia una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos

-_nada pip solo pensaba nada mas -_dijo victoria mirando la luna con una pequeña mueca en su rostro pip podrían vencerlo pero no engañarlo algo le pasaba

-_ya enserio victoria que te sucede-_pregunto pip firmemente mirándola ella volteo su vista para ver al alma del francés

-_bueno sucede es que extraño que tengas cuerpo pip extraño esos momentos que pasamos antes de que murieras y pasaras a vivir dentro mio -_dijo seras mirando otra ves a la luna, pip la miro sabia que sentía lo mismo el varias veces extraño eso poder abrazarla y besarla.

pip mantuvo silencio y volvió dentro suyo lo que era lo mas responsable no decir nada en esos momentos era mejor dejarla sola un tiempo

mientras tanto en el sótano alucard se encontraba hojeando sus libros de magia negra que tenia en su castillo de rumania como estaba en todos lados y en ningun lado aprovecho para ir a traerlos , integra lo miraba interesada mientras bebía un poco de sangre de transfusión. a los pocos días que alucard había vuelto se le declaro de una ves por todas a integra y ella acepto ser su condesa con todo eso que refiere osea ser un nosferatus

-_que haces alucard? -_pregunto integra mirando como el vampiro vertía unos frascos con liquidos de colores en un recipiente burbujeaste

-_un regalo para seras -_dijo alucard aun mirando el frasco mientras lo revolvia haciendo que tomara un color azul

-_un regalo? -_pregunto integra alzando una ceja no era el cumpleaños de victoria eso seria dentro de 7 meses

-_jajaja no es por ese cumpleaños condesa es por su cumpleaños como nosferatus hoy cumple 31 años desde que se volvió como mi hija -_dijo alucard leyendo la mente de integra ella le disparo en la nuca nunca le gusto que leyeran su mente como humana o como vampiro

-_te dije alucard que no la leas nunca te di ese privilegio y jamas te lo daré- _dijo integra guardando su arma

-_comprendo ama aunque esto para mi es motivo de festejo ningún vampiro a soportado mas de 2 años en todo este continente ya que hellsing como la seccion XIII se encarga de eliminarlos es algo raro ver un vampiro que dure tanto -_dijo alucard sirviendo el liquido azul en una copa y luego la mezclo con sangre de transfusión

-_hay tienes un buen punto alucard sobre que seras es un caso que logra sobrevivir tanto -_dijo integra mirando al vampiro que tenia una sonrisa triunfal sobre su experimento

otra ves en el balcón seras se habia decidido a sentarse en el barandal siguió mirándola mientras movía las piernas como una niña

-_seras...-_dijo una vos que iso que seras saltara un poco del susto

-_ma...master!? sucede algo?-_pregunto seras viendo aparecer a alucard y integra desde una de las paredes

-_no sucede nada seras solo vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños-_dijo alucard dandole la copa con sangre seras arqueo una ceja aun no era su cumpleaños

-_se lo que piensas y no es tu cumpleaños como humano sino como vampiro -_dijo alucard la señal de confucion de seras se esfumo

-_solo quiero brindar por ti victoria que eres como la hija que nunca tuve -_dijo alucard levantando otra copa de sangre integra iso lo mismo y los 3 hicieron un brindis seras tomo la bebida.

de pronto tiro la copa haciendo que se cayera empezó a toser y escupir sangre de pronto su brazo que era como una sombrea se separo de su cuerpo mostrando un brazo sano pero la nube de humo negro seguía flotando hay poco a poco fue formando forma asta ver una forma masculina un hombre con un atuendo militar , parche en el ojo un sombrero australiano y una trensa que corria por su cuello

- _que paso ? volvi a tener cuerpo?-_pregunto pip mirándose a si mismo estaba que no lo creía volvió a tener un cuerpo despues de tanto tiempo

-_p...pip...-_dijo victoria mirando al francés ella no pudo soportar mas y dejo caer gruesas lagrimas de sangre corrio hacia el mercenario y lo abrazo mientras lloraba este le devolvio el abrazo mientras la consolaba

-_asi que esta era tu sorpresa alucard?_-pregunto integra mirando esa tierna escena

-_si era un gran regalo para seras devolverle al hombre que ella a amado y espero que la trate bien o lo ahorco con su propia trenza-_amenazo alucard mirando a pip quien acariciaba el cabello de victoria

-_asta pareces su verdadero padre con todo y celos alucard-_se rio integra por lo bajo alucard sonrio de lado

-_mecánicamente cuando la mordí se volvió mi hija pero no quiero que se lo digas -_dijo alucard mirando a integra esta le devolvió la sonrisa

-_creo que ya lo sabe alucard...-_dijo integra mirando a victoria esta le dio una sonrisa a integra y alucard haciendo notar su felicidad...


End file.
